Cuatro Paredes
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: La señorita rubia tiene el cabello largo hasta la cadera. Sasuke piensa que es poco práctico y quiere cortarlo. Sin embargo, también le gusta y tiene sueños secretos en los que duerme envuelto en él. / One-shot SasuIno.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio y republicación.

* * *

 **Cuatro Paredes.**

* * *

Ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Los minutos pasan; del uno al cincuenta y nueve y de vuelta al uno. Las manecillas del reloj no se detienen, nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán.

Sasuke suspira. El sonido de su propia respiración es exasperante. Casi imperceptible, pero altera hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo. Suspira de vuelta. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—El tiempo me ha dado tiempo para pensar.

Su voz se pierde en la nada y el reloj le contesta con su tic-tac incesante.

—¿Han pasado años? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

Ahoga una risa. La respuesta del reloj le ha parecida graciosísima. Minutos, todos son minutos. No existen días o meses, sólo son minutos.

—No, solían existir. Cállense. Lo sé.

Se muerde el labio con impaciencia. No quiere continuar hablando, pero su voz resuena con un eco desgastado que se introduce en su cabeza y merodea incansable. ¿O será al revés? El cabello negro cae frente a sus ojos despeinado, está largo y Sasuke piensa que es hora de un corte. Recuerda cómo solía hacerlo por sí mismo, con tijeras de acero que a veces rasgaban donde no debían; extraña aquello, pero otra vez, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Ahora es una señorita rubia quien le corta el cabello. Irónicamente el suyo es largo hasta la cadera. Sasuke piensa que es poco práctico y quiere cortarlo. Sin embargo, también le gusta y tiene sueños secretos en los que duerme envuelto en él. Quiere abrazarla, también, así como nunca ha abrazado a nadie en su vida. Pero sabe que la señorita no lo permitirá, porque ha visto la manera en la que le mira con lástima. Sus bonitos ojos celestes se vuelven tan feos entonces, y Sasuke piensa que no es más que una niña insoportable y de repente la odia.

—Realmente la odio. Pero la extraño.

Tiene el presentimiento de que la conoce de antes. Sin embargo el recuerdo se desvanece y se vuelve ácido cada vez que intenta preguntarle. Acaba diciendo algo completamente diferente. La señorita le corta el cabello y Sasuke se muerde el labio intentando no volver a llamarle " _molestia_ " de nuevo. Ha cometido ése error unas cuantas veces y siempre vuelve a cometerlo.

—Estoy atrapado en un caleidoscopio de errores. Están en todos lados. Me miran. Pero yo nunca alcanzo a verles.

El reloj es quien se ríe de él esta vez, y Sasuke sabe que ha llegado el momento. Mira hacia los lados, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, buscando la puerta. Algún día logrará encontrarla antes de que ésta se abra.

—Sasuke, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

" _Qué tonta_ ", piensa él, " _han sido sólo minutos_ ". La sonrisa de la señorita es lo más brillante ha visto en su vida y su voz es como la canción más empalagosa que alguien ha cantado jamás. Es una combinación mortífera, de eso él está seguro. Ella se acerca y comienza su procedimiento de siempre, cuando llega el momento y todo está listo, le corta el cabello. Sasuke siente sus dedos delgados moverse con cuidado y cierra los ojos. Es cálido, y extraño, y lo odia pero lo ama. El reloj continúa su burla hacia él. Tic-tac y le dice en el oído lo patético que es. Está acostumbrado, así que no importa. Lo oye todo el tiempo. Las voces en las paredes se lo cantan como canción de cuna.

—Molestia. Eres una molestia.

No la ve, pero escucha su risa y de repente, sus manos acarician sus mejillas.

—Resiste.

Su voz acaba convirtiéndose en un susurro débil que fácilmente es tapado con las risas del reloj y el discurso interminable de las paredes. La puerta desaparece de vuelta y Sasuke se encuentra a sí mismo solo. La señorita ha acabado con su trabajo y se ha ido, ¿por qué habría de quedarse? Después de todo, no hay nada allí que pueda llegar a importarle.

—La odio. Pero la extraño.

* * *

—¿Hay algún progreso?

—No realmente. A esta altura, no lo habrá. Debes desistir, Ino. Vuelve a tu vida como kunoichi.

—Me ha vuelto a llamar " _molestia_ "… sé que él está ahí.

—Ha pasado por demasiado. _Todos_ hemos pasado por demasiado debido a él.

Ino guarda las manos en los bolsillos y el frío de las tijeras parece chocarle de pronto. Sin embargo, se mantiene en el lugar, acariciando el acero con la punta de los dedos mientras observa al médico alejarse en el pasillo solitario. Suavemente, siente entre sus dedos pequeñas marcas que se asientan en su piel como desagradables larvas, no siente asco, ha aprendido a aceptarlas. Las cicatrices han acabado por hacerla más fuerte, o es el consuelo que ha encontrado. Echa un vistazo a la puerta por la que acaba de salir, de un color azul apagado de este lado y piensa que daría todo lo que forma parte de sí misma para cambiar la realidad. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Te odio, Sasuke. Pero te amo.

* * *

 **Y así comienza oficialmente un pequeño reto que, junto a mi amigo Franksfiction, ideamos un par de semanas atrás. Consiste en escribir una serie de shots o drabbles a partir de prompts y géneros que nos elegimos mutuamente; no hay fecha límite, así que es más un juego que otra cosa. Él escribirá particularmente de Shingeki, FMA y Soul Eater, así que si les interesan estos fandoms, están más que invitados a leer.**

 **Esto era un angst que acabó en algo extraño, pero de alguna manera me ha gustado el resultado final. Ojalá a ustedes también. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero ver opiniones!**

 **Besotes~**

 **Hiyorin.**


End file.
